It can be appreciated that several trends presently exist in the electronics industry. Devices are continually getting smaller, faster and requiring less power, while simultaneously being able to support and perform a greater number of increasingly complex and sophisticated functions. One reason for these trends is an ever increasing demand for small, portable and multifunctional electronic devices. For example, cellular phones, personal computing devices, and personal sound systems are devices which are in great demand in the consumer market. These devices rely on one or more small batteries as a power source while providing increased computational speed and storage capacity to store and process data, such as digital audio, digital video, contact information, database data and the like.
Accordingly, there is a continuing trend in the semiconductor industry to manufacture integrated circuits (ICs) with higher device densities. To achieve such high densities, there has been and continues to be efforts toward scaling down dimensions (e.g., at submicron levels) on semiconductor wafers. To accomplish such high densities, smaller feature sizes, smaller separations between features and layers, and/or more precise feature shapes are required, such as metal interconnects or leads, for example. The scaling-down of integrated circuit dimensions can facilitate faster circuit performance and/or switching speeds, and can lead to higher effective yield in IC fabrication processes by providing or ‘packing’ more circuits on a semiconductor die and/or more die per semiconductor wafer, for example.
One way to increase packing densities is to decrease the thickness of transistor gate dielectrics to shrink the overall dimensions of transistors, where a very large number of transistors are commonly used in IC's and electronic devices. Transistor gate dielectrics (e.g., silicon dioxide or nitrided silicon dioxide) have previously had thicknesses on the order of about 10 nm or more, for example. More recently, however, this has been reduced considerably to reduce transistor sizes and facilitate improved performance. Thinning gate dielectrics can have certain drawbacks, however. For example, a polycrystalline silicon (“polysilicon”) gate overlies the thin gate dielectric, and polysilicon naturally includes a depletion region where it interfaces with the gate dielectric. This depletion region can provide an insulative effect rather than conductive behavior, which is desired of the polysilicon gate since the gate is to act as an electrode for the transistor.
By way of example, if the depletion region acts like a 0.6 nm thick insulator and the gate dielectric is 10-nm thick, then the depletion region effectively increases the overall insulation between the gate and an underlying transistor channel by six percent (e.g., from 10 nm to 10.6 nm). It can be appreciated that as the thickness of gate dielectrics are reduced, the effect of the depletion region can have a greater impact on dielectric behavior. For example, if the thickness of the gate dielectric is reduced to 1 nm, the depletion region would effectively increase the gate insulator by about 60 percent (e.g., from 1 nm to 1.6 nm). This increased percentage significantly reduces the benefits otherwise provided by thinner gate dielectrics.
Metal gates can be used to mitigate adverse affects associated with the depletion region phenomenon because, unlike polysilicon, little to no depletion region manifests in metal. Interestingly enough, metal gates were commonly used prior to the more recent use of polysilicon gates. An inherent limitation of such metal gates, however, led to the use of polysilicon gates. In particular, the use of a single work function metal proved to be a limitation in high performance circuits that require dual work function electrodes for low power consumption. The work function is the energy required to move an electron from the Fermi level to the vacuum level. In modern CMOS circuits, for example, both p-channel MOS transistor devices (“PMOS”) and n-channel MOS transistor devices (“NMOS”) are generally required, where a PMOS transistor requires an electrode work function on the order of 5 eV and an NMOS transistor requires an electrode work function on the order of 4 eV. A single metal can not be used, however, to produce a metal gate that provides such different work functions. Polysilicon gates are suited for application in CMOS devices since some of the gates can be substitutionally doped in a first manner to achieve the desired work function for PMOS transistors and other gates can be substitutionally doped in a second manner to achieve the desired work function for NMOS transistors. However, polysilicon gates suffer from the aforementioned gate depletion.
Consequently, it would be desirable to be able to form metal gate transistors having different work functions so that transistor gate dielectrics can be reduced to shrink the overall size of transistors and thereby increase packing densities.